Wolverine
Wolverine is a character from Marvel. He previously starred in the sixth episode of Fatal Fiction: Freddy Krueger VS Wolverine. Wikia Match-Ups * Wolverine VS Raiden (Metal Gear) * Wolverine vs. Fulgore Possible Opponents *Bigby Wolf (Fables) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Garnet (Steven Universe) Information Background * WOLVERINE (Real name: James Howlett) * Commonly referred to as Logan * Height of 5'3" * Over 100 years old * Has been a member of the Alpha Flight, X-Men, Avengers, etc * Adamantium skeleton with three claws on either hand * Born in Canada * Mutant with the power of accelerated healing and regeneration * Origin: The Incredible Hulk #180 (October 1974) * Usually portrayed by Steve Blum or Hugh Jackman Equipment & Arsenal * Highly enhanced sense (Most notably smell) * Immune to drugs, diseases, infections, etc * Can regenerate from only his skeleton * Level 9 mental barriers protect his mind * Entering a berserker rage gives him further resistance to physic assaults * Aging is slowed down due to his healing factor * Healing factor can block back traumatic memories * His mutant power adapts to more and more extreme injuries over the years * Claws are retractable Feats & Stats * Capable of lifting Ursa Major over-head to the point where he can even throw him, who just happens to weigh around 955 lbs (Lifting Strength Feat) * Fast enough to evade machine gun bullets even at point-blank range (Reaction Speed Feat) * Has survived several blows from World War Hulk, The Juggernaut, Colossus, and others * Surprisingly intelligent (Knows how to use many weapons, great pilot, experienced at using stealth, master of various languages and martial arts due to his expanded lifespan, etc) * Melee range * Adamantium skeleton grants him great striking strength * Ferocious anti-hero who is not against killing his opponents * Mastered almost every fighting style known on Earth (Skill Feat) Skills & Experience * Capable of defeating the likes of Shang-Chi & Captain America in hand to hand combat (Combat Experience) * Mastered almost every fighting style known on Earth (Fighting Experience) * Managed to defeat the Ultron Virus-infected aliens with the Space Infinity Gem (Combat Experience) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Drowning could bypass his healing factor * Despite his healing factor, it doesn't prevent him from feeling pain (Weakness) * Weapons, other items and even abilities with healing-nullifing effects such as the Muramasa blade as well as carbonadium, so as long as it remains in his body could kill Wolverine (Weakness) ** It is also stated that Wolverine needs to consume foods that are high in protein in order for his healing factor to properly work (Weakness) * Notable victim of the Worf Effect * Capable of being knocked out * Sometimes lets his animal instincts overwhelm him * His Adamantium skeleton is vulnerable to electricity and magnetism attacks (Weakness) Videos X-Men Children of the Atom - Wolverine 1995 60fps Marvel Super Heroes 4412300pts Wolverine ALL Gallery Wolverine.png Trivia * Category:Returning Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Regeneration Category:1970s Category:Military Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Samurai Category:One Person Army Category:Angry Combatants